A typical wireless base station, which may, for example be a Long Term Evolution (LTE) eNodeB (eNB) consists of the baseband processing unit (BBU) and the RF processing unit, also known as the remote radio unit (RRU). The BBU is typically placed in the equipment room and connected with the RRU via optical fiber using the common public radio interface (CPRI). A single BBU can support multiple RRUs. The determination of which RRU connects to which BBU pool currently is through OSS and/or manual configurations that are not dynamic. In case of a BBU or CPRI link failure, a number of cell sites that hosted corresponding RRUs will be out of service. Customers within the coverage area of the affected RRUs will have their service impacted. In such a case, alarms may be generated and sent to the OSS or network operation center. Technicians may be called to manually switch the CPRI connection to a working BBU.
While some redundancy is possible, for example, deploying redundant CPRI routes to a primary and a secondary, it is a very expensive solution. Thus, there is a need for an automatic dynamic failure recovery solution.